Hold On
by wolf-gabby23
Summary: Against everything, Merlin saved Arthur. *Post Season 5. If you're in grief, this is your cure!


**Hold On – Merlin FanFiction**

 **I**

 **A Changed Fate**

_I remember the way Arthur felt, dying in my arms. As death was closing in. I know they all told me it was his fate to die at the hands of a Druid. But I guess I didn't want it to be true. The lake was just there, the boat, I struggled with a most probably unconscious King Arthur to the lone boat. The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah had told me I had succeeded, but I haven't until I try to save him. Until his last breath._

 _With what little life Arthur had left, it'd be a miracle in itself if he survived._

 _"Esseleahy," (move onwards), the boat magically took off at my command and off to the direction of the forbidding tower. "Hold on, Arthur."_

\- o} O {o -

He bolted awake, gasping for breath sitting up on his uncomfortable bed. He caught his breath and steadied his pounding heart. Just glad that he was able to save him. His wounds healed miraculously after they reached the tower and he asked for the healer of the Sidhe. The scary blue Sidhe flew forward at him and demanded to know what had hurt him. He had told her that it was of a blade forged in a Dragon's breath.

The old Sidhe had told him that only because he made sure to return his own blade of the sort, had she granted him her word that she would heal Arthur's wounds.

He owes her, dearly. He is just glad that he was able to get him there in time. And six months later, he still remembers those dreaded two days of travelling.

He is grateful though, the time of peace in between magic and non-magic had come. The time of Albion had arrived.

Those with magic and have sworn never to use magic for evil or for greed were accepted and welcomed. But the Royal couple ask that each and every sorcerer or anyone to do with anything remotely magical to wear a simple silver pendent of a shield knot. A Celtic Symbol meaning to protect both you and the people around you. Merlin wears one, although it's not always visible.

Merlin headed out to the kitchens. He was late. Again. Although, Merlin thought that Arthur had gotten used to it by now.

Merlin raced out of his room, only having enough time to grab a half of the sandwich Gaius had left for his breakfast.

Merlin had followed a suspicious sorcerer out of Camelot into the Darkling Woods, but Merlin hadn't tracked the sorcerer very well and lost him only after a few hours. But still, Merlin had barely slept last night.

After retrieving Arthur's breakfast from the kitchen and taking it up to the royal chambers, Merlin stuffed his face with the sandwich Gaius had made.

"Here you are, Arthur," Merlin mumbled with his mouth full of bread, cheese, lettuce and ham. Oh, delicious ham! "Sorry I'm late."

"What? What are you even saying Merlin? It's too early for this!" Merlin shoved the curtains back and let the full light into the King's room. Arthur groaned and put his pillow over his face. "Merlin!" The King managed the mumble through the pillow.

"C'mon, Arthur, it's a bright new day!" Merlin's fake cheerily sign song voice in hopes of cheering up Arthur from being woken so early, yet so late. The dawn had cleared the trees and most of the knights were already up. So why couldn't this dollop head get up too?

"No, go away!" the muffled voice was filled with tiredness and sorrow for the day ahead.

"Arthur, I understand why you don't want to go, but you must, you have no choice in the matter," Merlin stated to the unmoving King, readying the King's outfit and further needs for the day ahead.

"I'm the King, I may do as I wish!" Still the red plush cushion remained on Arthur's face.

"Don't be such a clot pole! Go or don't, but choose wisely as the kingdom will rate you on your decision," Merlin told Arthur again in his wise-man voice that only Gaius, Lancelot and on occasion, Arthur has heard.

"Merlin," Arthur mumbled the shout.

"What? I'm just saying, that maybe you should get up and get ready for this boring meeting so _your_ people can tell that you are a worthy king. Although you've proven it time and time again," Merlin took another bite of the sandwich.

"Hmm, whatever," Arthur fell silent while Merlin munched on his sandwich, seeming to chew very loudly. "Merlin, what the hell are you doing? What's that sound?"

"Hmm, maybe it's my breakfast, like yours is sitting here, getting cold."

"Why are you eating breakfast while you're working?" Arthur finally sat up, pillow from his face to give Merlin his _look._

"Hey! Don't tell me I'm not allowed to eat it, I overslept, okay?" Merlin mumbled, sandwich shoved into his mouth. "And I'm hungry. Look, just get up would you?"

"Alright, fine, just turn off the light!" Merlin groaned internally. So bossy.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Merlin turned to close the curtains, blocking the dawn light that shined through the stain glass windows reflecting colours over the floor. Something hit Merlin on the back of the head. "Ow!" he shouted, turning around to Arthur to see him bitch-facing. "What?!"

"That's for being a klutz!"

And so the day began.

 **A/N: Bad finish... I know... I didn't know how to finish the very short chapter... what do you think?**


End file.
